User talk:Toa Ausar/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, Toa Ausar! Thanks for your edit to the Henchbots page. On behalf of the admins and the rest of the community, welcome to Herofactopedia! I hope you enjoy your time here, because a happy community of editors working together is what has made us the largest and first Hero Factory wiki on the net. Do take a look at our rules so as to know what and what not to do. This and the Community Portal are recommended reading. Remember, a good editor is a smart editor! Also, we are affiliated with the Bionicle/Hero Factory fan group Wiki Metru. If you haven't done so already, please do go and join our forums for some healthy discussion! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, and happy editing! -- Cirvihi (Talk) 22:43, December 26, 2010 "Witch Doctor" Welcome to Herofactopedia. I've seen you around BZP, so I know you're a good guy - may I ask why, then, you added information to Henchbots that is not part of official Hero Factory story? If you're under the impression that this is a wiki for custom Hero Factory story, I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken; that would be the Custom Hero Factory Wiki you're looking for. ;) --Angel Bob 22:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I see. An honest mistake, then; we do not allow summer 2011 spoilers on our wiki just yet. Heck, we don't even allow many winter 2011 spoilers yet! :P You're forgiven. Although, word of warning - I note you've deleted my previous edit to your User talk page. This is also not allowed on our wiki. Like the automatic "welcome" message you see above, I'll remind you here to please read the rules. :) --Angel Bob 23:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ausar, It's me, ~Argentum~ Just thought I'd let you know we arent allowing any august HF information to be put on the wiki at all as of yet, so your info will be removed. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']](Talk)'' Too late, Monasti, I beat you to it. XD --Angel Bob 23:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The rules article is going through an overhaul. Id appreciate it if you tried to read the FP xD[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] NICE! Hey, thanks for getting that category out of the way. Whatever will be decided, the page is ready for it. That`s one thing less in the Category Spree I am planning. And, if you don`t mind, I call you Ausar from now on, OK? I like giving shortened names to members Even Myself, as I call myself VNT instead of my too long full name. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 19:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! Hi '''Toa Ausar'! Welcome to Herofactopedia and thank you for your recent edits. I know you from around BZP when I used to frequent there, and your editing capability is great! I wonder if you by any chance have the ability to bring some more new users of your caliber onto HFP. We are facing competition from a myriad of other HF wikis, and though we pride ourselves in being the best in quality, we can still do more with numbers of active editors. Unfortunately a great number of our founding users have become vandals and flagrantly abused the rules and our trust and had to be banned, so we are a little low on numbers right now. Your help will be much appreciated! [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 02:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Change it to how you want it in the sandbox, and we'll see if it's ok :) [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Mmm, I like the template now. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Ok, go for it. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] RE:Quotes What? Why? Give me an example of when you would need to have the quote on the right side. Besides, you removed the source thing I had on it. --'ThatDevil ''' 01:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. But why did you remove the source thing? --''ThatDevil '' 01:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. It's okay. Just, yeah. Thanks? :P --''ThatDevil '' 07:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Linking I appreciate your edits, but I've noted that you often link to pages that don't exist. The resulting red links are an eyesore and a pain to correct, so could you please try not to link to a page we don't have - even if it's going through the AfC and soon will be a page. :) --Angel Bob 23:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I apologize if I came off as rude. Still - I might not be staff, but I have the most edits by far on this wiki, so I think I know how we go about things. But let's not turn this into a flame war, nobody wants that. I understand you have legitimate reasons for the red links; if we can't come to an agreement by ourselves, why not ask Monasti how he wants his wiki to be run? --Angel Bob 00:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I think that leaving this wiki merely because I disagreed with your editing style would be a gross overreaction. You've given legitimate reasons to continue editing in this style, so I'll back off. I only started this debate because, as I pointed out, I've edited the most here and I know very well how we worked before you came. After that, things changed, though I didn't pick up on this because I was away for a few days to celebrate New Year's. My apologies for any hurt feelings or raised tempers (which I'm picking up from the above message to Monasti). :) --Angel Bob 22:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Achievements + Placeholder links Hi Toa Ausar. Firstly, pertaining to achievements, I was just about to ask you for4 assistance on the matter. If you could email me at kennywhee@kennywhee.co.cc the full details, I will be far more inclined to push this forward to Monasti and get this done ASAP. As for the Placeholder link system, could you kindly elaborate the exact process in which you undertake? It seems rather unclear to me. However, if what I think you're saying is what you are saying, then it seems this system makes the entire transition from AfC suggestion to actual article a far easier and more efficient one, saving time in the process. Please leave me details on my talkpage. Also, your signature links to the CIRCLE wiki userpage and talk. Could you change that to be wiki specific? I.e, in your signature box, instead of writing "wikiname.wikia.com/User:Toa_Ausar", you can just put in: "User:Toa_Ausar" [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] Unless Monasti has any objections to the placeholder system, I approve it. I'm putting you down to implement these changes to all articles which need it. Please leave me a list of the articles. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] The only thing I want done is the red link article to be made. ASAP. As I don't like seeing the red links, but I do like the method you're using. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I mean as soon as it passes in AFC. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] RE: Locations Nomenclature I'm afraid I have to deny your request of turning the planets with Roman Numerals in their names to regular numbers. I just feel it's because that's how the planet is called in official canon and it just wouldn't feel right to change the numerals to numbers for the sole purpose of matching those ''with numbers, if you catch my drift. And if you mean "Listing all of the Sol planets in order or a subsection", then absolutely not. All locations shall stay in alphabetical order whether they're known or not, but we won't make a subsection just because it's our solar system. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 02:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No. Dude, no. That's probably because you've been on that wikia more than I have on the other one. And can you not stalk my messages? Especially ones that do not concern you. --''ThatDevil '' 04:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) If you can set it up as Hero Factory (Location) for now. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Congrats on the 1,000 edits! :) --'ThatDevil '(BRW third in command) 00:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Templates Ok. Do it. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] :Not to be nosey, but the Vehicle template wasn't locked (protected). I changed it so that the content is readable now. It didn't occur to me that it would be so hard to read. --'ThatDevil '(BRW third in command) 06:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Or, I can do the deed! Just write what I need to do, and I'll change it! ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 02:06, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Your sig. I couldn't help but noticing something in your sig. You linked to you userpage like this: User:Toa_Ausar. You don't need the underscore for internal links. So, User:Toa Ausar and User:Toa_Ausar link to the same thing. C: --''ThatDevil (BRW third in command) 05:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Information Boxes All I can say is that I'm sorry I have a life and that I'm unable to do everything. I'm not here 24 hours a day, and quite often peoples lives genuinely rip them away from a wiki, and make them do other stuff. So, in conclusion, I'd prefer it if you didn't complain about time frames and stuff, as I still know I have tyo do it and I check this wiki every day. Just because I don't reply doesn't mean I don't know you've left me a message. Oh and thanks for the information about T_T. I'm pretty sure it's none of your business though. '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] And I've unprotected all the templates. '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Welcome! :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rollback/Undo That I apologize for. I'll be honest, I had no idea it would remove the links until after ''I pressed the "Save Page" button, it just didn't show up on my screen for some reason. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 21:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Artists I say go ahead. I like the idea. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti''']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 13:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Mmm, pretty good stuff. '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 21:35, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Quoting I'm assuming this is your doing (don't worry! I'm not accusing you of anything dreadful! :P), so I'm contacting you. I've noticed that on a lot of pages in this wiki, quotes inside passages have been italicized, such as: When "The Mastermind" himself arrived... Now, I'm not going to intrude on how you work on other wikis, or even this one - but quotes inside passages are not supposed to be italicized, unless for emphasis. It's not necessary to indicate that they're quotes; that's what quotation marks are for. Only quotes at the tops of pages or in the Quotes section need be italicized. As a grammar freak, this has really been bothering me. No offense, but could you try not to italicize quotes inside passages any longer? It's an unnecessary detail, and frankly, an eyesore to grammarians such as I. No offense meant - I'm just seeking to make Herofactopedia the best wiki it can be, same as you and everybody else. :) --Angel Bob 20:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to get so huffy whenever I suggest a change to your style might be better. This happened when I asked about the red links too - please, I'm not trying to insult you or say that I'm a better editor than you. There is very little I see in my above paragraphs that you could take offense to, but regardless, you have. I understand that you have legitimate reasons to continue in this habit, and by no means am I going to continue "whining" about it. What I will "whine" about is how negative you get whenever I make one of these suggestions. All you had to do was explain to me your reasoning - which you did, but with a bit of a "retaliation" overlying your reply. That's slightly immature - getting angry any time someone finds a fault or disagreement with something of yours - and it doesn't make me think any higher of you. I appreciate your edits and your reasoning behind them, but you need to work on appreciating my suggestions. I care about this wiki as much as you do - we both want the same goal, but sometimes our methods differ. That's okay. Twice now, I have noticed something of yours I disagree with and suggested you change it - to which you have not-so-kindly retaliated, convincing me that your method was better but also convincing me that you had been offended by my merely saying something. "Continuous bellyaching", "whining" - you seem to be trying to portray me as the villain of this situation. Seriously, all I did was disagree with your methods - not violently, not offensively - and now that you've given me a good reason to continue, I accept it and move on. And "continuous bellyaching" - please. I've brought up the italicized quotes exactly twice - true, the first time I was a bit immature about it, for which I apologize. The second, I "filed a complaint", if you will, which you seem to have taken the wrong way. Please, please, please - ''I would never actively try to insult a contributing member of our "community". All I am trying to do here is improve the quality of our wiki. Had you replied to my complaint above ''maturely, I would have no need to type up these four or so paragraphs. But as it is, here we are with a great big whopper of a maturity lesson. Frankly, I don't mind. I love debating, and more so correcting immature behavior. So let me sum up what I'm trying to say here: *I understand your reasons for the style I disagreed with; as such, I no longer oppose it. *I am not impressed with the somewhat angry replies to this and my complaint about the red links. These convey the immature quality of not being able to handle constructive criticism. *Please try to remain civil when someone suggests a change, even one you dislike. And that's all I have to say. Keep that in mind, and I guarantee you'll be a much nicer person than the already-great contributor you are now! :) --Angel Bob 21:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, don't worry. I totally forgive you. Everyone has their bad days (just look at my "Achievements" blog entry). No hard feelings. :) ----Angel Bob 02:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Coding error I've fixed it ;) I think anyway. '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 08:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about it. I have trouble sorting things during the week normally, but I have a week off of school, so I can sort things more now. I have a question, which might seem n00by, but I've never had need for it before - How do I archive my talkpage? '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 20:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Archive Thanks for your help. '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 12:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Vehicle Quick question, where was it established that vehicle names had to be put in italics? To be honest, I've never read up on anything that said that should be the case nor do I know of any other wiki that enforces this tactic. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 01:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am aware of that writing tactic. The way I read it though was that the italics were used on specific important vehicles. Looking into my books right now, I don't see SUV or Chevy listed with italics. I admit my argument may be somewhat poor, though I'm still uncertain on the whole "italicizing every saying of Furno Bike or Crusher" ordeal. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 16:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to butt in, but I feel not italicising should be used. Even if you link to grammar sites. I've never used it before. Also, that's essay writing, and this isn't. I'm majorly against using the italics in the titles of infoboxes though. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti''']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] As an update, I noticed BS01 does not do this, but Wikipedia does. Therefore, I have changed my opinion. But I do insist that in the infoboxes the names are not italicised. '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] "Grammar Police" As an admin, it's my job to make sure the wiki and its editors are running smooth and effectively. I'm doing a thing where you have three warnings and a temporary ban, and I'm sorry to say this encounter is a warning! The warning will last three days, and will be gone after then. I'll take a note though, should something like this occur again. Don't take this personally, You are a very productive member. It'll be gone anyway, as we won't have this problem again. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 00:05, February 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spoiler Tags Here's my view on the whole thing: The facts are public all over the internet, so I took the gray text off. However, I still consider them spoilers in the sense that the info is still very new in some ways. Thus, I took off the gray text but kept the "Spoiler" template. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 01:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Look What I Found The Enemy Within's comic I don't know how to convert that into images uploadable to this wiki. You're a lot more Internet-savvy than me, so if you know how to get these images available, that would be very much appreciated by everyone around. :) ----Angel Bob 20:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :I notice you've uploaded several of the pages. Thanks! Now we can make The Enemy Within (Comic)! :D ----Angel Bob 19:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Like I said on your talk page, I already did. --Åusår (Talk) 20:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::That's great. I'd do a synopsis, but I too am running out of time on the computer. (That gigantic gallery will have to go, though - but it's a great place to keep the images for now.) Bye! ----Angel Bob 00:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'll move them to an actual gallery and create similar galleries for the first two comics once I have some more spare time. --Åusår (Talk) 01:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::In the meantime, I can have fun copying and cropping them to get new, specific images... yayz! Fun! :D ----Angel Bob 20:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Precisely why I hope to make the same types of images from the first two Comics for you. Maybe tomorrow? --Åusår (Talk) 01:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Problem Nope, it was the fact I kept getting error messages when trying to promote TDG to sysop to put the buttons in. He kept getting it too, on another wiki. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti''']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 08:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :And how would I fix them? I think it might be worth doing. '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)']] 19:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC)